


Natsu's Big Surprise

by windstorm5



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Birthday Party, Family, Gen, Humor, Past Telling, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstorm5/pseuds/windstorm5
Summary: It was the first day of summer in the land of Fiore, and at a certain guild hall Magnolia was Fairy Tail celebrating a birthday for Natsu Dragneel. Who was a fire dragon slayer, four hundred years old and he is one of Zeref's strongest demons known as E.N.D. But he keeps this all a secret, up until now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is windstorm5 and I actually have started this on FanFiction, but I decided to post it on here too. 
> 
> Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail they all go to Hiro Mashima
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> (SPELLS)

Natsu Dragneel, a young man with spiky pink hair, onyx eyes and his body is lean, muscular, slightly tan skin tone and at average height. The man was wearing a sleeveless gold trimmed, black waistcoat. It was left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knee, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a white scale-patterned scarf, walked across the streets of Magnolia, thinking about how today is going to turn out.

(Natsu POV)

'I was on way to the guild thinking about today. Today is a special day to me because today is my four hundredth and thirty-two birthday and nobody in the guild knows about it, and they don't even know who I am, what I am, how old I am, or when my birthday is. I try to keep my birthday, age, and that the fact that I am a demon or I should say Etherious a secret because I don't want to deal with the guild, don't get me wrong I love the guild in all, but I just don't want to deal with all the questions, and plus I don't want them to know that I'm part of a Tartarus, not only am I a member, but I'm the guild master.

So I hid all of that and even put on a fake personality. They all think I'm a reckless, carefree, idiotic, dense person. Who cares nothing about food, friends, family, and fighting. But in reality I'm smart, clam, responsible, and serious.... Ok I'll admit I can be reckless, but I do care for my friends and family. Sometimes I can be heartless, callous, sadistic, ruthless cruel. But hey I'm demon for Pete's sake, and I don't show that side to the guild. Only when I go I solo mission to estimate a dark guild I will show the dark mages that side.'

I finally got to the guild hall, and stopped in front of the door taking a deep breath putting on my signature smile, and slam the doors open. "Yo!" I yelled to the guild members, and after they said hi back I walked towards the bar. "Yo flame-brain do you have yell every time!" Said a young man that has spiky black-colored hair, dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. He was wearing a white coat with a black undershirt, black pants with a chain attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants and he was wearing a necklace which resembles a sword with a stone in it. His Fairy Tail symbol is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and the color of it is dark blue.

I stopped, and a tick mark appears on my head then said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS!" The man glares than says, "WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO AND CLEAN YOUR EARS FLAME-BRAIN!" "WELL AT LEAST I CAME HERE WITH CLOTHES ON!!!" "What are you talking abo- Ah SHIT!!" The man stops and see's that his clothes "Magically" disappears, and goes and find his missing clothes.

'Stupid Gray' I thought as the man know as Gray who is retracing his steps, looking for his clothes.

I continued to walk to the bar and sat on a stool, between to two girls on his rights was a young buxom, curvaceous women. That has brown eyes, blonde shoulder length hair that is tied in a ponytail to the right side of her head, and with the rest of her hair loose. She was wearing a blue and white shirt, a belt that holds her skirt and her Celestial Spirit Keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. On her feet was black leather high heeled boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand, and the color is pink. She was drinking a vanilla smoothly. On his left was a young woman with long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She had a slender, voluptuous figure. She was wearing her Heart and Kreuz armor, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is on the middle of her left upper arm, and the color is blue. She was eating a strawberry cheesecake.

"Good morning Natsu" the blonde haired one said. "Morning Lucy", Lucy smiled then said, "Where's Happy? Is he not with you?" I looked up at Lucy and said, "No he spend the night at Wendy's." "Oh ok" Lucy replied, then went back to her smoothly. "Good morning Natsu" said the red haired girl. "Morning Erza" I said, not looking up at her. As she went back eating her strawberry cheesecake.

"Natsu!" I heard someone call my name and looked to where the sound was coming, and to see a slim, curvy, voluptuous young woman of below average height. She had large blue eyes with large breasts, long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest, her hairstyle's most distinctive trait it was a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead, while the rest is down. She is wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She is also wearing high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. Her Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh, and it is white. The white haired girl had a big smile on her face, and she was holding a large white box with a big, nice, and neat red bow.

I raised an eyebrow, "Mira...What's the box for?" 

The girl know as Mira put on a big smile and handed me the box then said, "It's for you Natsu!" I looked at the box, and she was right. There was a tag on it that said my name, and it also said From Z. 'Wait a minute, Z!!!! I though, could it really be him? But he said to wait until it was time, It's not time. Right?' "It was here at the door when I got here.", she said. "Oh ok Thank you Mira I really appreciate it" I replied, and giving her my signature smile as she walk away.

I looked at the box thinking what could be in there. If it really is him then it must be important to send it to the guild.

"Are you going to open it?" asked Lucy, with curiosity. As she leaning closer to me.

"Huh?....Oh Yah I am", I said getting out of my thoughts. As I started to pull off the ribbon I was stopped by Erza.

"Natsu Wait a minute" she said in a commanding voice. 

I turned to her and asked, "Why should I? If it my name on it." with an emotionless expression.

She glared at me, which didn't affect me. "Because it could be a trap." As she deepened her glare. 

"Erza is right flame-brain. It could be trap." said Gray. I turn to look at him, who had nothing on except for his boxers.

"I doubt that the person who sent the gift would ever do that." I said glaring at Gray who flinched, but kept quiet.

"I don't know guys maybe Natsu is right, and probably just a gift for him." I heard Lucy talked, but with nervousness in her voice. 

"Lucy's right maybe its just a gift." said a petite girl with fair skin. She has long dark blue hair that is up in pigtail held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two stands of hair hand down on each side of her face. She was wearing a long sleeve top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled shirt with a small trim running around the right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks with white sandals. Her Fairy Tail Stamp is on her right upper arm and the color is blue.

My glare soften when I turn to the blue-haired, "Thank you Wendy and not saying that its a trap." I said saying to her then shooting a glare at Gray and Erza.

"You're welcome and why would I think its a trap?" said Wendy turning her head to the side in a puzzled manner.

"Nonsense child it could be a trap. Considering that we don't even know who this Z person is." said a white exceed to Wendy.

"See even Carla agrees!" said Gray

"Maybe its full of fish! Natsu you have to open it there's fish in it!" said a blue exceed drooling about fish.

"Happy I doubt that there is fish in it" Lucy said deadpanned.

"Guys its alright, I think I have a good idea who this person is and plus Happy I don't think it's fish." I said looking at all of them.

"But it doesn't hurt to look Natsu! It might have some juicy fish." Happy said drooling about fish again.

I rolled my eyes at Happy and proceed to open the box again. When I pulled off the lid I saw a lacrima in it. I took it out and put it on one of the tables while everyone surrounded me to see it better.

I turn on the lacrima and it showed a young man with long, light shaded blue hair. His eyes had black circles around them. He was dark-skinned and on his body was light blue markings. He was wearing a high collared, black cloak, sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants. He was looking off to his right with his arms in the air.

I recognize him anywhere he is the Dragon King; Acnologia, and he started talking to what seem to be like if someone was to his right. 

"So how long do I have to stay here like this because my arms are getting tired." he says with a bored expression.

"Wait until he shows up on the lacrima." said a familiar voice.

"Uhh....like he will answer the lacrima quickly." says Acnologia as he turns to the lacrima. 

He's eyes widen when he saw us watching him then says "Never mind he's watching" as his cracks to a smirk.

The next thing I knew was something unlike the Dragon King, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSU!!!!" he yells out making the whole guild look at me with shock faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the first day of summer in the land of Fiore, and at a certain guild hall Magnolia was Fairy Tail celebrating a birthday for Natsu Dragneel. Who was a fire dragon slayer, four hundred years old and he is one of Zeref's strongest demons known as E.N.D. But he keeps this all a secret, up until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone this is windstorm-5 and if there is misspelled words or something I'll try to go and fix it. Thank you.
> 
> "Talking"  
>  'Thinking'  
>  (SPELLS)

Natsu Dragneel, a young man with spiky pink hair, onyx eyes and his body is lean, muscular, slightly tan skin tone and at average height. The man was wearing a sleeveless gold trimmed, black waistcoat. It was left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knee, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a white scale-patterned scarf, walked across the streets of Magnolia, thinking about how today is going to turn out.

(Natsu POV)

'I was on way to the guild thinking about today. Today is a special day to me because today is my four hundredth and thirty-two birthday and nobody in the guild knows about it, and they don't even know who I am, what I am, how old I am, or when my birthday is. I try to keep my birthday, age, and that the fact that I am a demon or I should say Etherious a secret because I don't want to deal with the guild, don't get me wrong I love the guild in all, but I just don't want to deal with all the questions, and plus I don't want them to know that I'm part of a Tartarus, not only am I a member, but I'm the guild master.

So I hid all of that and even put on a fake personality. They all think I'm a reckless, carefree, idiotic, dense person. Who cares nothing about food, friends, family, and fighting. But in reality I'm smart, clam, responsible, and serious.... Ok I'll admit I can be reckless, but I do care for my friends and family. Sometimes I can be heartless, callous, sadistic, ruthless cruel. But hey I'm demon for Pete's sake, and I don't show that side to the guild. Only when I go I solo mission to estimate a dark guild I will show the dark mages that side.'

I finally got to the guild hall, and stopped in front of the door taking a deep breath putting on my signature smile, and slam the doors open. "Yo!" I yelled to the guild members, and after they said hi back I walked towards the bar. "Yo flame-brain do you have yell every time!" Said a young man that has spiky black-colored hair, dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. He was wearing a white coat with a black undershirt, black pants with a chain attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants and he was wearing a necklace which resembles a sword with a stone in it. His Fairy Tail symbol is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and the color of it is dark blue.

I stopped, and a tick mark appears on my head then said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS!" The man glares than says, "WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO AND CLEAN YOUR EARS FLAME-BRAIN!" "WELL AT LEAST I CAME HERE WITH CLOTHES ON!!!" "What are you talking abo- Ah SHIT!!" The man stops and see's that his clothes "Magically" disappears, and goes and find his missing clothes.

'Stupid Gray' I thought as the man know as Gray who is retracing his steps, looking for his clothes.

I continued to walk to the bar and sat on a stool, between to two girls on his rights was a young buxom, curvaceous women. That has brown eyes, blonde shoulder length hair that is tied in a ponytail to the right side of her head, and with the rest of her hair loose. She was wearing a blue and white shirt, a belt that holds her skirt and her Celestial Spirit Keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. On her feet was black leather high heeled boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand, and the color is pink. She was drinking a vanilla smoothly. On his left was a young woman with long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She had a slender, voluptuous figure. She was wearing her Heart and Kreuz armor, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is on the middle of her left upper arm, and the color is blue. She was eating a strawberry cheesecake.

"Good morning Natsu" the blonde haired one said. "Morning Lucy", Lucy smiled then said, "Where's Happy? Is he not with you?" I looked up at Lucy and said, "No he spend the night at Wendy's." "Oh ok" Lucy replied, then went back to her smoothly. "Good morning Natsu" said the red haired girl. "Morning Erza" I said, not looking up at her. As she went back eating her strawberry cheesecake.

"Natsu!" I heard someone call my name and looked to where the sound was coming, and to see a slim, curvy, voluptuous young woman of below average height. She had large blue eyes with large breasts, long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest, her hairstyle's most distinctive trait it was a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead, while the rest is down. She is wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She is also wearing high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. Her Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh, and it is white. The white haired girl had a big smile on her face, and she was holding a large white box with a big, nice, and neat red bow.

I raised an eyebrow, "Mira...What's the box for?" 

The girl know as Mira put on a big smile and handed me the box then said, "It's for you Natsu!" I looked at the box, and she was right. There was a tag on it that said my name, and it also said From Z. 'Wait a minute, Z!!!! I though, could it really be him? But he said to wait until it was time, It's not time. Right?' "It was here at the door when I got here.", she said. "Oh ok Thank you Mira I really appreciate it" I replied, and giving her my signature smile as she walk away.

I looked at the box thinking what could be in there. If it really is him then it must be important to send it to the guild.

"Are you going to open it?" asked Lucy, with curiosity. As she leaning closer to me.

"Huh?....Oh Yah I am", I said getting out of my thoughts. As I started to pull off the ribbon I was stopped by Erza.

"Natsu Wait a minute" she said in a commanding voice. 

I turned to her and asked, "Why should I? If it my name on it." with an emotionless expression.

She glared at me, which didn't affect me. "Because it could be a trap." As she deepened her glare. 

"Erza is right flame-brain. It could be trap." said Gray. I turn to look at him, who had nothing on except for his boxers.

"I doubt that the person who sent the gift would ever do that." I said glaring at Gray who flinched, but kept quiet.

"I don't know guys maybe Natsu is right, and probably just a gift for him." I heard Lucy talked, but with nervousness in her voice. 

"Lucy's right maybe its just a gift." said a petite girl with fair skin. She has long dark blue hair that is up in pigtail held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two stands of hair hand down on each side of her face. She was wearing a long sleeve top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled shirt with a small trim running around the right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks with white sandals. Her Fairy Tail Stamp is on her right upper arm and the color is blue.

My glare soften when I turn to the blue-haired, "Thank you Wendy and not saying that its a trap." I said saying to her then shooting a glare at Gray and Erza.

"You're welcome and why would I think its a trap?" said Wendy turning her head to the side in a puzzled manner.

"Nonsense child it could be a trap. Considering that we don't even know who this Z person is." said a white exceed to Wendy.

"See even Carla agrees!" said Gray

"Maybe its full of fish! Natsu you have to open it there's fish in it!" said a blue exceed drooling about fish.

"Happy I doubt that there is fish in it" Lucy said deadpanned.

"Guys its alright, I think I have a good idea who this person is and plus Happy I don't think it's fish." I said looking at all of them.

"But it doesn't hurt to look Natsu! It might have some juicy fish." Happy said drooling about fish again.

I rolled my eyes at Happy and proceed to open the box again. When I pulled off the lid I saw a lacrima in it. I took it out and put it on one of the tables while everyone surrounded me to see it better.

I turn on the lacrima and it showed a young man with long, light shaded blue hair. His eyes had black circles around them. He was dark-skinned and on his body was light blue markings. He was wearing a high collared, black cloak, sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants. He was looking off to his right with his arms in the air.

I recognize him anywhere he is the Dragon King; Acnologia, and he started talking to what seem to be like if someone was to his right. 

"So how long do I have to stay here like this because my arms are getting tired." he says with a bored expression.

"Wait until he shows up on the lacrima." said a familiar voice.

"Uhh....like he will answer the lacrima quickly." says Acnologia as he turns to the lacrima. 

He's eyes widen when he saw us watching him then says "Never mind he's watching" as his cracks to a smirk.

The next thing I knew was something unlike the Dragon King, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSU!!!!" he yells out making the whole guild look at me with shock faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And stop that is the first chapter of "Natsu's Big Surprise" I hope you all like it, and I'll tried to update as soon as I can. But other than that please tell me what y'all think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail they all go to Hiro Mashima
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> (SPELLS)

(Previously)

I took a deep breath "Ok where do I begin" I said as I ran a hand though my hair.

"Well, first off you should tell them how old you're going to be," Acnologia added with a grin.

I shot a glare at him then turned back, ''Okay…umm…well you see I…turned four hundredth and thirty-two," I muttered as I rub the back of my neck sheepishly and looking at everyone's shock faces.

Suddenly there was a burst of laughter. "Way a go you fucking idiot. I thought you were go easy on them, but nooo you had to go straight to it," stated Acnologia with a smirk.

'It’s not even an hour yet and he is getting on my nerves. Let's see if I make it to the end of the day. If not I will burn him alive!' "Well then how else was I suppose to tell them!" I yelled to him.

Acnologia stop laughing and looked like he was in thought, "I guess you can't. All well." he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Acnologia, what did I tell you about using that language!" said Zeref in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sorry I forgot." replied Acnologia as Zeref glared at him.

"Haha…Anyways, I was born about four hundred years ago to Aurora and Harken Dragneel (I just made up the names since I don't know their parents names). I have an older brother he is about few years older than me." I said as I looked at Zeref. Who had a small smile that you can barely see.

I had turned back to them to see their shock faces "What? Never thought that I had a brother." I remarked as they nodded their heads.

"Oh and I bet you all will be surprised to know who my brother is." I smirked to everyone who looked confused. 

"I can’t wait to see what happens!" stated Acnologia as he rub his hands together.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"What? I am just saying my thoughts," replied Acnologia has he put his hands up in defense."

"Well we don’t need your thoughts!" I snapped getting irritated.

"Enough you two! If I don't interfere, you two can keep fighting all day and possibly destroy Earthland" demanded Zeref as he got in between Acnologia and me.

"Sorry Zeref...I let my anger get the best of me. It's just that...HE IS GETTING ON MY NERVES DO SOMETHING NIISAN!!!" I roared as I pointed to Acnologia, who laughed "Well good then, because getting on your nerves is my birthday present to you! Oh and congratulations idiot on telling them that you’re the younger brother of Zeref."

I felt my eye twitch when he spoke. I took a deep breath 'Just ignore him Natsu. Remember you can't go demon mode on him because Fairy Tail is behind you. You can just beat him up tomorrow…Yup I'm so going to do that.' as I thought and thinking ways to torture the poor dragon slayer.

"Uhh…Zeref I don't like that look on Natsu's face." trembled Acnologia as he got closer to Zeref.

"Well it is your fault for pushing him to far, to the point where he actually called me Niisan, because he hasn't called me than in years…and that means something." Zeref explained as he turned to look at the shock faces of Fairy Tail.

"It is true, I am Natsu's older brother" stated Zeref with a small smile

"Natsu can I take over?" I hear Zeref question as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh…oh yeah, go ahead" I replied as I stepped aside, so Zeref can have a better view.

(Zeref POV)

As Natsu said that I turned to Fairy Tail and their focus was on me. 'Good so I don't have to repeat myself, because I don’t like talking about this. But it is for Natsu and I'll do again for him!' I thought smiling to myself.

"Okay I will explain Natsu's and my past. And I will ask to save the questions for the end." I requested for them.

"As Natsu has stated, he was born four hundred years, but as years past since he was born; dragons attack our home where they killed our parents and sadly Natsu too…I was the only one who survive. I was taken under the care of the Mildian Magic Academy, where I researched the connections between life, death and magic so I can revive Natsu, because I couldn't stand lose my only brother…Years past since they had died but by then I had already created the R-System and the Eclipse Grate, but by doing that I was expelled from the academy for breaking the sacred teaching of Ankhseram…However I was cursed with "Curse of Contradiction" that kill everyone around me, and with that I wanted to die. So I wandered around Earthland creating Etherious in hopes of killing me…But I turned to reviving Natsu, having preserved his body, as an Etherious. Thus fulfilling my goal of bring my brother back to life and also creating something that could kill me…BUT since he doesn’t want to kill me I'm stuck here, plus I can't make him do it because he is so STUBBORN!" I shouted towards the end as I glared at him.

"Wow you said that like it was nothing! I thought you break down crying." stated Acnologia.

'Really!? Does he really think I'm going to crying?' I wondered.

"Okay I'll have you know I've been preparing for this today, and there is no way in hell I am going to ruin it! This is all for Natsu even though he is a pain he is still my brother! No offense" as I said, glaring to him.

"None taken!" I heard Natsu shouted.

"S-S-Sorry I-I-I didn't mean it like that!" shuddered Acnologia as he took a step back. 

"I am sorry for that" I apologize to Fairy Tail, who seem shocked.

I turned to Natsu, "I am finished with my part."

"Thank you Zeref, now is there an-WAIT!!!" I heard Acnologia interrupt Natsu.

"Can I say something first?" asked Acnologia while holding his hand in the air like if he was in school.

Natsu had taken a deep breath "Sure…go ahead." he replied, as he rub his hands on his face.

'Probably frustrated by him already' I thought.

"Yesss!...Okay well first…You actually cursed that’s the first" he said as he turned to me.

"And second, I want to tell y'all something about Natsu…Well do y'all remember that Zeref had said that he made Natsu an Etherious. Right? Well not only did he do that, but also he made this fucking idiot over here the most powerful demon of all time." he said smirking as he pointed to Natsu.

'Shit!!! We weren't suppose to says that Natsu was a demon yet!...Man I am cursing a lot today.' I shook my head of that thought. 'I am getting off topic…Wait a minute did he just cursed at Natsu.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes at Acnologia.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" I heard Natsu yelled at I got closer the Acnologia. 

"What did I tell you about using that kind of language and furthermore towards Natsu?" I said in a threating voice.

"Haha…Oops?" Acnologia said nervously as he rub the back of his neck.

I glared at him one more time then said to Natsu, "Anyways, Natsu I will be right back. I am going to get your favorite follower." as I did the quotation symbols at "follower."

"Wait a minute, am I thinking on what your thinking?" question Natsu as he looked a little nervous.

"Yup!... And Acnologia DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! Okay? I said smirking at him as he gulped.

"A-A-Aye S-S-Sir" as he saluted to me.

And with that I left the view of the lacrima.

(Natsu POV)

As soon as Zeref left the view I turned to Acnologia, "You're idiot."

Acnologia just turns to me, "You are so luckily that you are over there!"

"Ooo…I'm soo scared" I said as I raised my hands in the air.

"Anyways is there any questions?" I asked Fairy Tail knowing that there is going to be questions.

"So all this time you were a demon." said Gray as he was looking at the floor.

"Yes"

"But why did you come to Fairy Tail then?" Gray said as he look up from the ground with hurt in his eyes.

"Why?...Because I was bored and plus I made a promise to someone important. Also I don't regret it, I love it here! I always like how everyone here treats everybody like family...Y'all actually made me feel like I was home. " I said as I started to remember the fun times I had here with Fairy Tail.

"So you're not planning not to kill us, or hurt us?" said Lucy slightly scared that her best friend is a demon.

I felt hurt on hearing that, "Lucy...I would never do that...Even if you turned against me I would never hurt Fairy Tail." replied looking in her eyes to say that I am telling the truth.

"Oi he's telling the truth, because this happened along time ago...Well...you see I was bored, and...I planned to attack Magnolia...but that never happened...because, Natsu here, found out what I was going to do...and lets just say that he beat the crap out of me, to the point where I was never going to attack Magnolia or Fiore...So yeah Natsu won't attack you he will risk his life for y'all. I mean come on he single handedly fought me "The Dragon King" and WON! So Natsu will never attack you." Acnologia stated as he looked at everyone.

"Well I didn't want you to destroy the guild or Magnolia. So yeah I am going to beat the crap out of you." I replied to him still kind of mad about it.

"Sorry I didn't know" Acnologia said in defense.

"You didn't know, YOU DIDN'T KNOW!!! I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM FIORE!!!" I yelled.

"You did?" he said acting all innocent.

"Yes I did and furthermore, I found out by Zeref and if Zeref didn't tell me...Lets just say on what I did to you would seems like child's play!" I hissed. 

I smirked when he's eyes changed from happy to fear.

"Ok then, any other questions?" I asked.

"So your over four hundred years ago and Gray your clothes." stated Erza as she glared at Gray.

"WHAT!!! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN???" yelled out a surprise Gray, as he started looking for his clothes that seem to magically disappear.

I rolled my eyes and smiling softly at his actions.

"And you are a demon too correct?" said Wendy with curiosity.

"That would be a yes to all your questions. I am over four hundred years like I said, I turned four hundred thirty two years ago today. I-Hold on" I explain but got interrupted.

I turned to a young man with long spiky black hair, red eyes, and round studs on his face. He was wearing a black sleeveless tunic, a belt tied around loose, beige pants that are tucked inside black boots. 

"What is it Gajeel?" I asked him with a questioning look.

"So is that the reason why you couldn't pass the barrier when Laxus tried to take over the guild?" asked Gajeel as walked in between the crowd.

"Yes, it was."

"But if that’s the chase then, how come I couldn't pass the barrier, and I'm pretty sure that I'm not over eighty years ago!" stated Gajeel.

"Okay for that…I can't tell you." I said to him looking him in the eye.

"And why not Salamander?" replied a irritated Gajeel.

"One, I can't. Two, I made a promise, and-To who?" said Gajeel as he interrupted me again.

'Well if he stops interrupting me, I can explain.' I thought as I eye twitched.

"I made a promise to…the…Dragons…" I mumbled the last part but loud enough for Gajeel and Wendy to hear.

"WHAT!!!" as Gajeel shouted with rage.

"I-I-Is it t-t-true Natsu?" stuttered Wendy as she hugged Carla tighter.

"Wait! What did he say?" asked Gray as he looked between a raging Gajeel and shocked Wendy.

"He said Dragons" answered Acnologia smirking.

"Dragons? But how?" asked Lucy.

"Ok I'll explain but to extent because of the promise." I stated glancing at Acnologia then looking at Gajeel then to Wendy.

"The reason why you couldn't past was because of you magic and that's all I can tell you, for now because it's not time yet." I said telling partly the truth. 'I'm not lying about that part, but…it’s too early and that will ruin the plan.' I thought about what will happen.

"So that's the reason why I couldn't pass?" Gajeel said softly as he looked at the ground.

"Yes and I'm sorry, that's all I can say." I said to him.

"Wait does that means that you know where Grandeeney and Metalicana are?" asked Wendy with hope in her eyes.

Gajeel had looked up for the ground when he heard what Wendy said.

I smiled at them, "Well, they're a lot closer then you think" I said to them. 'Literally!' I thought in my head.

They looked confused by that but, all well.

"Haha…Okay back to what I was saying…to answer your question from earlier Wendy ,about me being a demon. Well-It’s true." as someone interrupted me. which turned out to be none other then Acnologia himself.

"Natsu is really a demon, but not only is he's powerful, but also know to be one of the most feared demon of all" stated Acnologia.

'Yup I'm going to kill him' I thought.

"Oh really?" asked as she turned to me.

"Yup! And he's know as…" he didn't to finish as someone yelled out, 

"MASTER END!!!"

"Oh-no." I said as I recognized the voice.

As soon as I said that a black blur came and attack Acnologia making him crash into the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all for now. What do y'all think will happen next? If you have any question you can leave a review or pm me. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> And stop that is the first chapter of "Natsu's Big Surprise" I hope you all like it, and I'll tried to update as soon as I can. But other than that please tell me what y'all think of it.


End file.
